Taming Ravens
by alicerosemalfoy
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy was hoping for a quiet year at school. But things don't go quite to plan, when a stuck up French witch from Beauxbatons waltzes into Hogwarts and starts playing her game with the guys - and he's the only one that seems to realise.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I sure wish I did! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Eat Your Veggies!**

"Now darling, you be a good boy." Astoria Malfoy told her son, patting down his robes. "And don't forget to write us."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Yes, mother." he sighed.

"Stay safe, son." Draco clapped him on the back .

"Will do dad." Scorpius nodded before bending down to his little sister Lyrah.

"Can I come?" she asked, clutching his hand with her chubby little one.

Scorpius chuckled lightly, "You'll still have to wait another few years, Titch - you're only four." Her bottom lip stated trembling and her blue eyes turned glassy, threatening to spill over.

_Oh, Merlin please don't let her cry now. _Scorpius thought, scooping her up. Lyrah's screams could wake the dead. And scream she would…for hours. And hours. And _hours_. I think you get point.

"Tell you what, Titch." he whispered in her ear. "I'll bring you something extra special for Christmas, how's that sound, ey?"

She nodded, her light blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders. "Good." he smiled kissing her on the cheek before putting her back down.

"I'm off." he said, picking up his things. It was amazing how much lighter everything seemed: just a few years ago he'd hardly been able to drag his trunk. Astoria pulled him into another hug. His owl, Schubert, gave an indignant hoot as his cage clattered around. Poor thing.

"I'm ever so proud of you!" Astoria put her slender hand on his prefects badge, with the other she patted down a strand of his messy platinum hair. Scorpius rolled his eyes at his father. "I know, mum, I know." he gently squirmed out of her embrace. "Now I really need to get going. You know, prefect duties and all…"

"Oh, oh, yes of course, honey. Have fun! And don't forget to eat your veggies, darling!" she called after his retreating figure.

Draco snaked his arm around his wife's waist "You do realise the boy's sixteen, right?"

"Yes," she sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder, "they do grow up awfully quickly..."

* * *

><p>Scorpius slid open the compartment door, dragging his trunk behind him. "Don't." He said, seeing the giant grin gracing his best friend's face. "Whatever you're thinking Zabini – don't."<p>

"Don't forget to eat your veggies, Scorp, darling!" Jasper Zabini bit his lip, suppressing an even wider grin.

"Shut your mouth, Jazz. I heard rumours of some cheek-pinching going on, care to tell?"

Jasper leaned back, smirking. "What can I say? I'm loved."

"Whatever you say, Zabini. "Scorpius rolled his eyes, "You reckon it's going to be a quiet year?"

"Sure hope so. Are you going to make your mother happy this year?" Jasper's smirk grew in smirky-ness.

Scorpius sat down, running his hand through his messy hair. "No idea what you're talking about."

Jasper snorted, "Of course you don't; apart from the fact that _everyone_ knows she's worried that her little baby boy hasn't brought home a girlfriend yet." He flashed his best friend a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I can't get a girlfriend?"

"Oh don't be so stupid. Everybody knows that the moment you turn your charms on, the girls just drop to your feet. So what I'd like to know, is why you choose to ignore it."

Scorpius was staring dazedly out at the swirling grey smoke of the Hogwarts Express, unable to see the platform through it anymore. "None of them are ever good enough to present to my mother..."

Jasper raised a knowing eyebrow. "Bullshit. I know you're lying to me."

Slowly turning his head back to his friend, Scorpius sighed heavily, "Lyrah. None of them are good enough for Lyrah. There. I've said it. I just can't have some slut strutting about in front of my little sister, knowing how impressionable she is. And, quite frankly, I'd rather she were protected from those influences than have some pretty little arm candy drooling on my shoes."

There was a pause in which Jasper just stared at his friend in disbelieving silence. Then, "Are you kidding me!" he cried, "Did you seriously just tell me that you're letting your teenage life be ruled by your _four year old little sister_! What is _wrong _with you? That is not normal, and definitely can't be healthy!"

Scorpius didn't answer as the train started to pull out of the station and students rushed around outside in the corridor, trying to find empty compartments or their friends.

"You know," Jasper continued in a tense calm, "I would rather you'd have told me that you're gay. Quite honestly. But sacrificing girls for your little sister just isn't normal."

"Having a new girl every two days isn't normal either, Zabini." Scorpius snapped back.

"I do NOT have a new girl every two days." Jasper replied indignantly. "I'll have them for five days at least."

Scorpius raised a pale eyebrow, "You're _such _a man-whore." he smirked.

Jasper stared at him, his eyes flashing dangerously. Anyone who knew Jasper Zabini; or his father for that matter; knew that flash and what it meant. "Man-whore, you say?" he said slowly and dangerously.

Scorpius wriggled uncomfortably in his seat, shaking his head.

A small smirk flitted across Jasper's face.

"Jazz, don't you dare -." The blonde warned his friend who was slowly sliding his smelly old trainers off his feet. "JASPER! DON'T!" Scorpius screeched.

Too late.

A pair of worn out trainers, cracked with mud and bits of grass, flew through the air: one of them hitting Scorpius on the shoulder, leaving a grimy mark, and the other one smacking him slap-bang in the face.

"Man-whore is not a very nice thing to say, you know?" Jasper grinned smugly at his friend who was delicately dabbing at the brown stain on his white shirt, nose wrinkled in disgust. "Prick." he muttered grumpily, glancing up.

"Dick." Jasper replied, grinning proudly to himself at having made up a rhyme. "Talking of which, we need to get you some action whether you want to or not. And in twenty years, when you're happily married to some pretty little thing, remember me. Because – remember what we swore to each other on our first day...?" Jasper prompted.

Scorpius sighed, "Bros over Hoes...I get it. You remind me every year. And every year it's you who forgets."

"Minor detail, my friend, minor detail."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I'm in love with Jasper just as much as I am with his dad. The same goes for Scorp and Draco, of course ;) Did you know that good little Reviewers get a virtual Chocolate Frog? :D <strong>


End file.
